True Nature
by TheDemonQueen1
Summary: Karein is new to Tokyo, and along with all the other stresses in her life finds out she is a demoness. Will she be able to cope or will the Reikai Tantei have a rogue on their hands?
1. Chapter 1

Author: Well this is my new story… I hope everyone likes it!

Hilu: They will… you have lots of help with this one. Me and your dreams…

Author: … thank you for that Hilu… on with the story!

"**Hiei's telepathy"**

"_**Hiei's thoughts"**_

**Kurama's thoughts**

_**Youko's thoughts**_

_Karein's thoughts_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 1

Shuichi, better known as Kurama to his friends, knew that the apartment across the hall from his had been empty for a while. He had also heard the rumors about a new tenant. He had heard that she was female and very beautiful. Although his tastes tended to be very different from most people's. Hiei had been staying with him for some time now and the two demons were getting even closer. They were best friends, and now even Hiei admitted it.

Kurama had been watching all day hoping to catch a glimpse of his new neighbor so that he would be able to help her unpack. Finally his patience paid off. The person moving boxes was definitely a woman, but she wore a ball cap low over her eyes. She was about five foot five and couldn't have weighed more than one hundred and fifty pounds. Her hair was jet black and pulled back in a ponytail pulled through the back of the cap.

"Do you need some help?" Kurama asked.

"Yes, please," her voice was quiet and lilting Kurama couldn't help but smile.

"Here let me get that door for you," he said reaching out and opening the door.

"Thank you," she said walking into the apartment.

She set the boxes down and turned to the man who had helped her. He was tall, maybe about six feet tall, and he had beautiful red hair and bright green eyes. She reached her hand out to shake his keeping her eyes averted to the floor.

"My name is Etaima Karein, it is a pleasure to meet you," she said.

"I'm Minamino Shuichi, but you should call me Shuichi," the redhead offered.

"Then you should call me Karein," she said quietly.

"Would you like me to help with the rest of you boxes?" Shuichi offered.

"I would appreciate that Shuichi-sama," she said.

"Just Shuichi, and how old are you Karein-chan?" he asked.

"It's just Karein, and I am eighteen," she said leading him out of the apartment.

"I am too, wait just one moment and I will get my roommate to help as well. Things will go much faster that way," he said opening the door to his apartment.

"Okay," Karein said quietly.

"Hiei? Are you here? Our new neighbor is here and could use some help getting her boxes up to her apartment," Shuichi called into the apartment.

"I'm coming, Kitsune, stop yelling," Hiei called back.

Karein looked puzzled wondering why the other man was calling him fox. But she thought nothing more about it when he turned to her and grinned.

"It has been a nickname of mine for quite some time. It has yet to stray to school though thank goodness," he said smiling.

Inwardly Shuichi groaned. Hiei had better be more careful. He sincerely hoped his friend had the intelligence to remember that he was Shuichi not Kurama.

"**Don't worry I am not as stupid as the ningen woman who you are speaking to. She doesn't want anyone to see her that is why she is wearing the cap."**

Kurama groaned inwardly. Hiei had already read the girl's mind. He hoped this would not become a problem. Soon enough Hiei came out to help with the boxes and in record time they were finished.

"Would either one of you like some tea?" she asked them.

_Gods I hope they don't stay then I would be obligated to take off my ball cap… I'm not quite ready for that just yet._

"**Fox she doesn't want us to perhaps we should just excuse ourselves."**

"Normally I would love to, but I have homework and I believe Hiei has some things he needs to do as well. I sincerely hope to see you around," Shuichi said politely.

**_Why are we not staying… she is intriguing… and I agree I hope we see her again preferablyvery soon._**

**Be kind to her Youko. She seems so skittish… I don't want to make her nervous.**

Karein led the boys to her door and said her goodbyes. She didn't think they had seen her eyes. They made her very noticeable. She was nervous enough about starting a new school the next day. She had hoped that she would be able to hide in school, but when she got the uniform she knew she would not. They had told her she could not wear a ball cap and the skirt for the uniform was so short. She knew she would be noticed fairly quickly. And now it seemed that she had caught her neighbor's attention. At least the shorter of the two didn't seem too interested, and she hoped she could dissuade the other.

The next day Karein got dressed and ready for school. She was nervous, so she was up very early and dressed in plenty of time to be the first person there. She walked out of her apartment in her uniform with a backpack hanging from one shoulder and her purse on the other. Taking a deep breath she turned to walk down the stairs.

"Karein?" she heard the voice and recognized it as the man from the other day.

"Shuichi," she said turning around and keeping her eyes toward the floor.

"I believe we go to the same school. Or so it would appear from your uniform. Perhaps I can walk with you?" Shuichi offered.

_**Why does she always hide her eyes? We need to find out more about her. Her scent seems demonic, but I don't recognize it.**_

**Well, maybe we will have to talk to Koenma about it. Maybe he will know more about her. For now though we need to make sure we are paying attention. You heard Hiei, and she does seem to be rather shy. Maybe that is all it is.**

_**For our sake I hope so.**_

"Shuichi?" she asked.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that," Shuichi said.

"I said that maybe it would be nice for you to walk with me seeing as how I don't know anyone yet," Karein said.

"Yes, I would love to walk with you. Who is your homeroom teacher?" Shuichi asked.

"Takena-sama," she answered.

"What a coincidence he is mine as well. there is an empty seat right next to mine when we get there that I will show you. In fact I believe it is the only empty chair," he said smiling.

Slowly she decided she needed to see his smile. She desperately needed someone to see those disturbing eyes. It was strange his eyes were green, but hers were… not normal. Slowly she looked up at him and heard him gasp. Quickly she reverted her gaze to the ground.

Shuichi had to struggle to keep control. Youko wanted out badly. Those eyes. So bright green they made his own look dull. He walked over to her once he was back firmly in control and gently lifted her head so that her eyes met his.

"You should never hide eyes that beautiful. It is almost a sin," he said teasing her a little. "I believe I am envious of that vibrant color. Maybe you will tell me your secret sometime."

Karein attempted asmile, "Perhaps I will."

Then Shuichi took the lead and began walking to school. He knew Karein was next to him and he kept up a steady stream of conversation with her while attempting to ignore the voice in his head that told him to take her for his own. Sometimes Youko did not know when to stop.

When they got to the classroom he sat down and told herthe chair next to hiswas not taken. It was right next to his on the right. They were in the third row and Karein was now in the center of the classroom. This made her nervous and so she kept her eyes down until all the class was filled. She knew the girls were glaring at her and the guys were staring at her because instead of regular desks there were tables and Karein was sitting at the same table as Shuichi. She could feel the eyes on her so she simply kept her eyes averted from everyone else's. When the teacher finally came in the room he asked her to come to the front and introduce herself.

Slowly she walked towards the front of the room. She didn't look up, she couldn't look up. She knew what she would hear. They would all gasp and she didn't want that kind of attention she never did. She hated it. She hoped she could just say her name and then go sit down.

"My name is Etaima Karein, and I moved here from Akita," she said still not looking up at the class.

"Perhaps you should say something more about you. I'm sure they would love to hear more. You might want to look up as well," Takena-sama said.

"There is not much to tell, I moved here because I had heard that Tokyo had great schools," she said quietly still not looking up.

"Very well, you may go back to your seat," Takena-sama said.

Karein took that opportunity to walk quickly to her seat. She could still feel the eyes on her and it made her nervous. She hoped that would all stop soon. Finally Takena-sama stood up and began to speak. Finally the class's attention was focused somewhere other than at her.

She made it through the day without looking at anyone other than Shuichi. He seemed amused by her reluctance to look at people. Several times he repeated what he had said at the apartment complex about how she shouldn't hide her eyes. She was getting everything ready to go home when she heard a noise. Thinking it was Shuichi she turned and looked.

"Wow, your eyes are greener than Shuichi's," the boy said.

She recognized him from her homeroom; he sat in the front row and seemed to be friends with everyone. Quickly she threw her gaze to the floor, but it was too late. She had his attention.

"Hey, guys, the new girl's eyes are greener than Shuichi's," he said loudly.

Quickly Karein stuffed her books into her bag and shut her locker. She wanted to leave. She just wanted to leave. Then she realized she was surrounded by the guys in her homeroom. She just wanted to go home. She didn't want their attention.

"Come on, sweetheart just look up," one taunted.

"Yeah, we won't hurt you," said another.

"Please just let me go. I just want to go home," she said quietly.

"Come on, Honey, one quick glance?" one said from beside her.

Suddenly he had wrapped his hand around her wrist and his other hand was moving to cup her chin. Then she heard another set of feet coming close. She hoped it was Shuichi. She prayed it was him, she knew he would save her.

"Just leave her alone. If she doesn't want the attention then don't force it on her. It won't make her like you. Come on Karein. Do you have all your things?" Shuichi asked her.

"Yes," she mumbled still looking at the floor.

"Then I will walk you home," he said kindly taking her arm gently and leading her through the pack of boys that had surrounded her.

They walked in silence for what seemed like a long time. She hoped he wouldn't ask. She was trying so hard not to cry. She knew that she would be a target now. She had hoped to keep a low profile, but it hadn't worked.

Shuichi knew that she was upset. Youko knew she was upset. It was taking all his strength to keep Youko at bay. Shuichi knew what Youko would do, and it would not help Karein any at all. Finally he had Youko under control again.

"Karein?" Shuichi said.

"Yes Shuichi?" she asked.

"Why did that bother you so much? I'm afraid I don't understand. Most girls would be dying to have the attention of all the boys like that, but you looked scared. Maybe you don't know me well enough yet to tell me, but I can't help but be worried about you. Why did it scare you so much?" Shuichi asked truly concerned for his new neighbor.

"It's nothing… just a rough past. Thank you for stepping in and saying something. But I'm afraid it didn't do any good in the long run. I have their attention now whether or not I want it," she sighed.

"Why don't you come have tea with me and my roommate, if he is home?" Shuichi offered.

"I would like that… I still don't have much unpacked, and I really don't feel like unpacking everything trying to find a teapot," she said smiling.

That was the first real smile he had seen on her. Finally he lost control of Youko. That smile was too much for the fox demon, and he had to talk to her.

Karein watched as Shuichi's eyes went from bright green to vibrant gold. Her eyes widened when he reached out and took her hand leaning over it slightly. Keeping his eyes locked with hers he lowered his mouth to the back of her hand grazing it slightly.

"Yo, Kura—what the hell is going on?" a voice said from the alleyway.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Well… first chapter is done… thankfully.

Hilu: This one will be fun… lots and lots of fun… ha ha ha

Author: I would really appreciate it if you would all review. Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Well, I will warn everyone reading this that I will not be posting this weekend… and I now have a job so I may not be able to write as much as I could before, but I will try my hardest to post about one chapter on a story a day… maybe not on the weekends though. I will be out of town this weekend, so I will not be posting this weekend… so sorry!

Hilu: I think they will forgive you since you are getting to see a friend you haven't seen in over a year and a half.

Author: I hope so… well enjoy this chapter!

"**Hiei's telepathy"**

"_**Hiei's thoughts"**_

**Kurama's thoughts**

_**Youko's thoughts**_

_Karein's thoughts_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

At the sound of the voice in the alley Youko let go of Karein's hand, and quickly let Shuichi take over again. Shuichi turned around and saw a boy about his age. His eyes were chocolate brown, and he still slicked his hair back. Shuichi grinned.

"Yusuke, it's been a while. I would like for you to meet my neighbor and the newest girl in my school, Etaima Karein. Karein, I would like for you to meet a good friend of mine Urameshi Yusuke," Shuichi said.

Yusuke held his hand out to shake Karein's, but he noticed she would not look at him, and her hand remained firmly at her side. Yusuke looked at his friend and partner. She smelled demonic, but not strongly. He couldn't figure her out.

"Karein, it's ok. I have known Yusuke since I was in Junior High. Would you like for me to warn him first?" Shuichi asked.

"No, I have to go I have homework. Thank you for the offer of tea, but I have more homework than I realized. Maybe I will see you later. It was nice meeting you Urameshi-sama," she said and quickly left before either man could gather his mind enough to protest.

"Wow she is touchy," Yusuke said.

"It's her eyes. Even Youko will tell you that. They are greener than mine. I lost control of Youko when she smiled. I think he scared her," Shuichi said.

"Is she a demon?" Yusuke asked.

"I think so I was planning on asking Koenma about it and seeing if a demon is loose in Ningenkai. She said she moved to Tokyo from Akita, but I'm not sure if I trust her. Youko does, but I think that might be the lust talking," the redhead told his friend.

Yusuke laughed. So Youko did have attractions that were the same as most. He had never heard Shuichi say that so that just made him laugh harder. Suddenly he stopped laughing. He had just noticed that green eyes had turned gold.

"Heh heh, sorry Youko. Well, gotta go," then he was gone.

Inwardly Youko sighed. He gave control back to Shuichi, and hoped that he would be able to speak to the beautiful girl again. Shuichi walked back to his apartment with Youko telling him all the things he should do to get Karein to open up to them.

When Karein had made her excuses to leave the two guys and head back to her apartment, she hadn't expected to daze out so much on the walk home that she would gain the attention of a gang. But she had. Now they were following her making cat calls and trying to get her to acknowledge them.

"Come on honey. Just a little bit of fun," one taunted.

"You know it's rude not to speak to someone who is speaking to you," another called.

One by one they were beginning to get angry. Karein knew it was unwise to acknowledge them, but they were beginning to get angry. And she was beginning to get scared.

"If you don't say hello we will have to cut your tongue out you bitch," one said.

"No, we will have to make her learn how to respect a man. With eyes like that any guy will be turned on. We can use her for practice," the leader said.

Now Karein was really scared, but she was not going to show it. She knew they would thrive on the knowledge that they had scared her. Keeping her eyes down and her not answering them was the best thing to do.

Suddenly the guy she had met earlier the one with chocolate brown eyes was beside her. He glared at the other guys and then turned to Karein.

"Hey, Karein. Why didn't you wait for me? You know I would have walked you home," Yusuke said.

At first Karein wasn't sure what to do. She was just thinking that she would ignore this one too when she heard a voice in her head.

"**Don't ignore him. He is going to protect you and bring you back here. I don't know what the damn kitsune is doing, but he didn't answer me so I had to call the dumbass. Just answer him."**

"Hey, Yusuke. I just had a lot of homework to do," she said quietly.

"Well, were these guys bothering you?" he asked glaring at the gang again.

"No, I believe they were leaving," she said giving them a chance to leave quietly.

"This your onna?" the leader asked Yusuke.

"What if she is… what are you gonna do about it. Just so you know I don't like other guys looking at MY girl," Yusuke said.

Karein noticed that he hadn't claimed her as his woman. But neither had he said that she wasn't. But she knew one thing no matter what she would not make the mistake of looking at him. She knew how that would make things turn out.

"Well, is she or isn't she?" the leader asked again.

"No, she isn't his woman, but he helps me protect her when I can't be here to do it myself," Hiei said suddenly appearing next to her.

"**Look at me. Hug me. Acknowledge that I'm here."**

Karein was so astonished that she did look up. Hiei almost gasped when he saw her eyes. Yusuke did, but he recovered quickly before anyone but Hiei noticed. Hiei put his arm around the girl and glared at the boys. They apologized and ran for it. Apparently Hiei was scary. Karein couldn't see it. He was handsome. And he seemed to want to protect her.

"No wonder you wanted to get away so bad when you met me earlier. Your eyes make Kurama's look dull. He warned me, but I didn't quite understand what he meant," Yusuke said.

Hiei groaned inwardly. Yusuke had forgotten that to everyone outside the Reikai Tantei the kitsune was referred to as Shuichi. The ningens used his ningen name. He hoped that the girl wouldn't ask.

"Who is Kurama?" Karein asked.

"Your neighbor," Yusuke said.

"My… no his name is Shuichi… right?" she asked turning to Hiei.

"Kurama is another nickname. I have so many of them it just isn't funny. Very few people call me Kurama, and it seems Yusuke has forgotten that," Shuichi said appearing beside her just like Hiei had done.

"Oh, I see. I've never had a nickname," Karein said quietly.

"Karein… doesn't that mean beautiful rain?" Shuichi asked.

Karein smiled, "Yes it does."

All three boys stared at that smile. Suddenly green eyes turned gold again. Youko looked down at the girl and smiled at her. Karein noticed the change in her new friend for the second time that day. So apparently did the other two boys.

"Shuichi!" Yusuke said quickly.

A small frown crossed the man's face before his eyes went back to the beautiful green that they were before. Karein did not understand. He seemed so different when his eyes changed like that. But why they changed she had no idea. She knew it was strange, but then again they were all a little strange. Hiei's eyes as she had just noticed were red, and his hair defied gravity. It was also two toned. Black with a white starburst.

The other two boys were looking at Shuichi, and he looked upset. Karein couldn't figure out what was going on. But she knew that she had homework to do. Softly she excused herself. She somehow knew the boys needed to talk to Shuichi. She said that she would see them later and began walking to the apartment. She noticed they were following her far enough behind that she couldn't hear.

"What the hell happened?" Yusuke asked worried.

"It happened before when you came the first time. Youko can't stand it when she smiles. It drives him nuts. And when he gets like that I can't stay in control anymore. He is just too strong. If he really wants to come out he can and there is nothing I can do about it," Shuichi said sadly.

"Why didn't you tell me kitsune?" Hiei asked.

"I didn't think it was important. Youko was content to just battle when needed. Until he saw Karein," Shuichi answered his partner.

Suddenly Hiei glared at his friend. And once again Youko took over Shuichi's body and glared back. Yusuke didn't know what to do. He guessed the demons were fighting over the beautiful new girl, but he didn't know anything about her. She was hot, but they didn't know anything about her. He had plans to go to Reikai and see if Koenma knew anything. He told his friends about this and said that Youko needed to lay low until they knew more. He hoped his friends would be ok until he could return.

Karein walked into her apartment and shut the door. Those two were getting out of hand. She did not understand it. Earlier Hiei could not have cared less about her, and now he seemed to be paying as much attention to her as Shuichi was. She hoped they did not like her. She liked them both thought they were great guys, but she was not into the whole relationship thing. That had never ended well for her. She walked into her bedroom and dug around in one of her bags and got out a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top, changed into them and decided to take a nap before attempting her homework.

Yusuke came back to Ningenkai a little disappointed. Koenma had never heard of the girl. And he didn't know of any demons living in Ningenkai. When he got back he decided to see if his teammates were still alive or if they had killed each other before he had had a chance to get the information and get back. When he knocked on the door he heard scuffling then a few moments later a panting gold eyed Shuichi opened the door.

"Oh, it's you. Come on in," Youko said smoothly.

Yusuke watched as his friend came back into possession of the body. This had to be hard for the red head. He was not used to having control of his body snatched away from him so often. Yusuke sighed inwardly. This was going to be difficult.

"Guys, we have a mission. We have to find out everything we can about Karein. Koenma agrees that she is demonic, but he does not know anything about a missing demon, or any demon that fits her description that lives in Ningenkai. And the strange thing is he doesn't have a file on her in all of Reikai," Yusuke said.

As the two demons began to fight again Yusuke sighed to himself. It was going to be a long few weeks.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Whew… that was a long chapter.

Hilu: Well it was good though.

Author: Then I should get lots of reviews. Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Ok, so here is the next chapter.

Hilu: I believe they know that.

Author: So I am still going to tell them.

Hilu: Okay, you do that.

Author: I did! Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

"**Hiei's telepathy"**

"_**Hiei's thoughts"**_

**Kurama's thoughts**

_**Youko's thoughts**_

_Karein's thoughts_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

The boys decided to keep an eye on her in shifts. Kurama had the daytime along with Hiei, since Kurama went to school with her and Hiei did not have school and could sit in a tree and keep an eye on her when she had classes different from Kurama's. Yusuke and Kuwabara would take turns watching her nights. Hiei and Kurama would take two nights a week together, neither one wanting the other to be alone with her.

"I don't understand. What's so special about her?" Kuwabara said.

Right after the words had left his mouth Youko's whip was in hand and being swung and Hiei's katana was unsheathed and finding it's way to Kuwabara's neck. Yusuke told both demons to stop. He reminded them that Karein could be either dangerous or in danger and it was their job to determine what was going on. They decided that Yusuke would keep watch tonight. He pearched himself in demon form in a tree outside the girls apartment and began watching her.

Karein could feel eyes on her as she made dinner. She kept looking out the window, but everytime she looked she saw nothing. Deciding that it was her imagination she decided to take a shower. She preferred showers to baths because of the feel of the water falling onto her skin. She got her things together and began to undress. The feeling of being watched intensified. She looked out the window again and again saw nothing. Sighing to herself she finished undressing and got in the shower.

Yusuke gulped. He couldn't help staring. She was beyond hot. Her body was perfect, somehow the uniform had not done her justice. He only hoped that Hiei and Youko never found out that he had seen her naked. He hoped the same for Kieko. Yusuke gulped again. He really hoped Kieko never found out. She would kill him. Yusuke decided to watch the door of the apartment to avoid being caught up in seeing her again. That would not be good for his health.

When she got out of the shower, she got dressed and began drying her hair. Her blow dryer was the best one there was. Somehow it dried her hair faster than anyone else's. She dried her hair and then sat down to do her homework. Once that was done she realized how tired she was. Yawning she shut off the lights and climbed into bed.

Yusuke sat up and watched her and the rest of the apartment. He was also careful to watch for strange demonic scents. He hoped he would not need to protect her. She was probably a big hit in the demon world because she is so beautiful. Besides her name meant beautiful rain according to Shuichi.

The next morning bright and early Karein got up. She still felt those eyes on her, but by now she was certain they did not mean her harm. She began getting dressed and the eyes left. She shrugged. Finally she was dressed and ready. Once she had been dressed the eyes had not left her. She was considering telling Shuichi about it, but decided against it. He would probably not understand.

She walked out of the door and Shuichi stood waiting for her. She had known he would be. She also knew he was going to ask if he could walk to school with her. She knew it, but she wasn't sure how. It could have been the fact that he was standing there, but he seemed to be leaning against the door trying to prevent someone from going in or out. Then she noticed his eyes were gold again.

"Shuichi?" she asked.

As soon as he turned to look at her his eyes turned back to green and she was again thouroughly confused. He seemed so different when his eyes were that gold color. She decided that she would not think about it because it made her head hurt.

Shuichi looked down at her. Youko was right she was beautiful. And her name seemed to somehow fit. She smelled like rain. Like rain and nature. It was refreshing. He suddenly realized he was staring because she was blushing. She really was beautiful.

"I'm sorry. Would you like to walk to school together?" Shuichi asked.

"Yes, that would be nice," she replied.

As they were walking she once again felt eyes on her. She hoped she was not going insane. She knew that sometimes people looked at her, but for someone to be following her seemed ridiculous. They got to school and sat down in their seats. Once again they were early. Karein watched as the other kids began to arrive from beneath hooded eyes. Just as she had suspected the boys were all watching her. She kept her eyes focused on her desk. She did not want anymore attention.

At lunch Shuichi sat next to her and they talked. She truly enjoyed his company. But the way he looked at her sometimes, espically when his eyes were gold, disturbed her. After classes Karein was expecting the boys to gather around her like they had the day before. She heard footsteps, and lots of them. Apparently they had brought more. Then she noticed it was not the boys surrounding her. It was the girls.

Karein looked up at them. She was unsure of how they would react. One gasped and the others all look surprised except for one. She was obviously the leader and she looked angry. Karein turned back to her locker and finished putting her books in her bag. When she was done she shut her locker door and turned around again. They were surrounding her. She knew she would have to push her way out because they did not look like they would move for her.

"Excuse me please, I would like to go home," Karein said politely.

"No," the leader said.

Karein sighed. She didn't want to deal with this. She had felt those eyes on her all day and she had finally decided to tell Shuichi about it. She just wanted to talk to him and go home and go to bed.

"You need to be taught a lesson. You see Minamino Shuichi belongs to this school and he belongs to us. You need to stay away from him," she said.

Finally Karein recognized the girl. She was pretty. Her hair was a dark brown and her eyes were a blue-green. She was the most popular girl in school, and her name was Camura Mina. She still looked angry then Karein realized she hadn't said anything.

"I will not tell Shuichi not to talk to me. If he belongs to you like you say he does then you should tell him. He is my friend," Karein said.

Right after the words had left her mouth Karein knew she had said the wrong thing. Mina was mad. In fact she was furious. Karein could see her pupils dialate she was so angry. Karein didn't even have time to think before the girl was on her. Karein knew she had to protect her eyes and face. She put her hands up and blocked her face from the girl.

Shuichi ran to see what the commontion was about. Then he realized it was a fight. He was about to turn around and find Karein, when he realized that was Karein's locker. Shuichi lost control of Youko, but knew that he would not hurt these girls.

"Perhaps you should step back Mina. She does not deserve the treatment you have given her. I would recommend that you all leave quickly. I am beginning to get angry," Youko said smoothly.

All the girls left leaving Karein on the floor. She sat up and began to collect the books and things that had been scattered all over the floor. Mina had thrown her bag to one of the other girls and they had been about to tear them all up.

"Can you stand?" Shuichi asked eyes green once more.

"I think so," Karein said trying to stand.

She had barely put half her weight on her left leg when she cried out and fell. It hurt so badly. She didn't' remember what had happened to her leg, but she knew she could not stand let alone walk.

Shuichi leaned over and picked her up. He got her settled in his arms and Hiei was suddeny there. He glared at the other man and picked up her bag. Shuichi did not know what to do. He knew her leg was broken, and he knew that Yukina could fix it, but he also knew that if Yukina fixed it they would have to explain who and what they were. Youko liked this plan, but Shuichi was not so sure. He decided that he would take her to the hospital.

Shuichi carried Karein to the hospital and the two were waiting for her to be released. She was finally released with a bottle of pain killers, a cast on one leg and a pair of crutches. She hobbled out of the back and tried to smile at the men who had waited to walk home with her.

They were all silent on during the walk home. Karein could still feel someone watching her, but this one was not like the other. She decided to tell the two guys with her what she was feeling.

"Um…, Shuichi? Hiei? Someone is following us," she said quietly.

"I know," Shuichi said.

"Shuichi? How do you know that? That doesn't matter. What does is that he is not kind like the two who were watching me last night and the one that was watching me earlier today. He means harm," Karein said quietly.

Right after Karein finished this sentence they were attacked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Well, that one was hard to write…

Hilu: Why do you say that?

Author: 'Cuz I didn't have any help this time… I was all on my own…

Hilu: Oops… sorry.

Author: It's okay I will forgive you this time. Well review please everyone. Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Konichiwa! It is good to see everyone here. I hope everyone has had a great day.

Hilu: Get on with it!

Author: I am… well I hope you all like it!

"**Hiei's telepathy"**

"_**Hiei's thoughts"**_

**Kurama's thoughts**

_**Youko's thoughts**_

_Karein's thoughts_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

There were five of them. Hiei and Kurama were certain they could defeat them. But they knew this was going to take some explaining.

"Rose Whip!" Kurama shouted pulling a red rose out of his hair.

Hiei drew his katana and the two boys were fighting. It took less than ten minutes, but Karein was pushed to the ground hard during the battle, so she missed most of it. However she had caught the rose whip and how dangerously fast the smaller man moved. When the battle was over Kurama picked Karein up again and the two ran for the temple.

"**Yusuke, Kuwabara, to Genkai's now!"**

Hiei knew the other two boys would be there soon. When they got to Genkai's temple Hiei quickly found Genkai and Yukina. Kurama was slightly wounded as was Hiei. They had both gotten distracted when Karein had been knocked to the ground and had faltered slightly. Yukina quickly healed Hiei, while Genkai healed Kurama. When Genkai was finished she walked over to the girl, but she backed away. That was when Genkai noticed that the girl hadn't looked up since the boys had brought her here.

"Who is the Kamoku Onna?" Genkai asked Kurama.

"She goes to school with Shuichi," a deep voice said.

Startled Karein looked up. Shuichi had just been standing at the foot of her bed, but now it was a man with white hair, gold eyes and little triangular patches on top of his head. Then she was really startled, because she noticed the tail swishing behind him.

"You have beautiful eyes. They are an even more vibrant green than Kurama's," Yukina said.

Quickly Karein lowered her head, and almost closed her eyes. Suddenly the white haired man was at her side lifting her head up. Karein's eyes got huge. Then Hiei was there jerking the other man's hand away from her face. Karein scrambled away from the two men. She didn't know who the white-haired man was.

Suddenly the older woman was at her side again. Once more Kirana tried to get away, but the woman grabbed onto her arm. Karein was terrified. She was so confused. She didn't know what was going on, and she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"Listen to me, kamoku onna. I am trying to help you," Genkai said.

Karein nodded. Then she glanced back at the two men fighting. Genkai could tell she didn't know that Youko and Shuichi were the same person. She decided that Youko would have to be the one to tell her. Genkai could also tell that the girl was a demon, and didn't know it.

"I am going to heal any cuts and bruises you have, but I will leave the leg since it would look strange going back to school without the cast. But you have to sit still. Yukina, please help me out with this she is nervous," Genkai said.

Yukina smiled and walked over to the girl. She gently sat next to her and began to help Genkai heal her. Yukina didn't understand why the demon girl was so nervous, but she decided that Genkai probably did, so she said nothing. Finally she was healed.

"What are they fighting about?" a voice came from the next room.

Karein did not recognize the voice, and so she threw her gaze to the comforter on the bed she was sitting on. She knew it was another guy, and she didn't want any more attention. She was beginning to get frustrated with the two who were fighting.

"I believe they are fighting over Karein," another voice answered.

Karein immediately recognized the voice as Yusuke. Shuichi's friend and the one who had helped save her from that gang the other day. She was tempted to look up and see who the other guy was, but did not want to chance him seeing her eyes. She truly did not want another scene.

"Karein, are you okay?" Yusuke said coming up and sitting next to her.

The minute he sat down both of the demons grabbed him and pulled him away from her. Karein was so startled that she looked up blinking. What was going on? She did not understand. Surely they were not worried about Yusuke hurting her.

"I'm okay Urameshi-sama. I appreciate your concern, but you needn't have worried. Hiei and Shuichi… well they… killed… the… thing after me… at least I think it was after me, but I don't know why," Karein said confused.

Yusuke pulled out of the two demons grip, and sat back down next to Karein, "Call me Yusuke, and yes they were after you. I believe the person you know as Shuichi should explain to you what is going on, unless you would rather me and Grandma explain everything, and then Hiei and Youko can go back to fighting."

"Where is Shuichi?" Karein asked.

"Well… that is part of the explanation… do you want me to tell you, or Youko and Hiei?" Yusuke asked her.

Karein looked over to the two men she was sure Yusuke was referring to. Now that she looked at them the white-haired man looked like one of the things that had been after her. She immediately pulled her gaze away from them and back to Yusuke.

"Will you tell me… please?" Karein asked.

Yusuke smiled, "Of course I will. Grandma can help if I get something wrong."

"Correction I will correct you WHEN you screw up," the older woman said.

"Hey I will get this right Grandma… I have been through this… well… kind of," Yusuke said grinning.

"Please… what is going on?" Karein asked beginning to get even more nervous when she noticed the other man in the room.

"Well, Karein, you are special, in fact you must be even more unusual than we had originally thought if you were attacked. You see we are the Reikai Tantei. The Spirit Detectives. We work for Koenma, the prince of Reikai, doing things like protecting the innocent, and killing wayward demons. We have come to realize that you are a demon just like Hiei and Kurama… well you know him as Shuichi," Yusuke said.

"No. That is not possible. Who is that guy there?" Karein asked pointing to Youko.

"My name, Karein, is Youko Kurama. My counterpart is Minamino Shuichi. I know it is hard to believe, but it is true," the man answered.

"That is not possible. Shuichi has red hair and green eyes, and you have white hair and gold eyes," Karein answered.

"But don't you remember… Shuichi's eyes changing. Didn't they turn this exact color? If you want me to, I will let Shuichi back out, maybe he can explain better than the dimwit," Youko offered.

"I would like to talk to Shuichi… I need to thank him for saving me twice today," Karein said quietly.

"Very well," Youko said.

Karein's eyes widened as Youko's white hair began to turn red. Then watched in a panic as his gold eyes turned that vibrant shade of green. When Shuichi realized he was back in control, and saw the panic in Karein's eyes he was concerned.

"Karein? What did Youko do? He didn't do anything he shouldn't have did her?" Shuichi asked truly concerned.

Karein looked back at the man standing before her, and then the world went black.

"What happened?" the voice seemed to be coming from a very long way away.

"She is fine, she just needs some room. She would not like to wake up and find your faces that close to her," this voice seemed closer to Karein.

That is when she recognized both voices. The first had belonged to Hiei, and the second to Genkai. She didn't want to wake up at all. She had hoped this was all some really weird dream and she would get up and find out that she hadn't moved yet at all. Her head hurt.

"What happened to her?" Hiei sounded like he was getting mad.

"She fainted. Watching Youko transform back into Shuichi was too much for her. Youko should have known that. She will be up in a few minutes, so I would suggest that you all step back," Genkai ordered.

Karein heard a shuffling as feet moved away from her. She knew she would have to open her eyes eventually, but for now she just wanted to pretend that none of this had ever happened.

"**Onna, since you are awake I would suggest facing this now. It will make it easier in the future. So open your eyes and sit up. I will take over the explanation, or the old hag can do it, but I will not let Youko make a fool of himself and our kind again. And the detective seems to have botched it all up as well. Get up and I will explain what is going on."**

That voice was Hiei, but it seemed to be coming from inside her head, which is not possible. It's not. She was determined to not think about that voice in her head. It may have been right, but she would not listen to it because it did not exist.

"**Yes, Onna, it is Hiei, and yes I am speaking to you in your mind. Now get up or I will announce that you are truly awake and the old hag will make you get up."**

"Why are you in my head?" Karein moaned aloud.

Sitting up she glared at Hiei. She did not understand how he had known what she was thinking, but the most logical thing seemed that he had been inside her own head. She did not like that thought at all. As she glared at Hiei, she noticed he was glaring right back. She was slightly offended. He had no right to glare at her. He was the one who had invaded her privacy. She glared again, and then turned to Genkai.

"How did he do that?" Karein asked louder than she had meant to.

"With his Jagan Eye," Genkai answered.

"Those don't exist," she insisted.

"**IF you think you can handle it, I will show you. But you CANNOT pass out again. If you think you can do that I will show you that my Jagan is real, and then you will know that the old woman is again telling the truth."**

Karein turned back to the short man, "Fine prove it."

Hiei smirked then removed the warding cloth from his forehead. When the eye opened, Karein closed her eyes, and rubbed them then opened them again. When the eye had not disappeared she tried again.

"Who are you people?" she asked after a few minutes.

"Four of us are demons and the other two are humans with exceptional spirit awareness. Hiei, Shuichi a. k. a. Kurama, Yukina and I are all demons. Genkai, and this oaf, Kuwabara, are both human," Yusuke said trying to explain things.

"So… I am a demon too?" Karein asked confused.

"Yes, you are, we are just not sure what kind or how powerful… yet," Kurama said.

"How will you find that out?" Karein asked.

"Well… you can transform… or try to," Kurama answered.

"Okay, how?" Karein asked determined.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Okay people please be nice this was my first time even close to a battle… I promise they will get more detailed in the future, but this time it was told from Karein's point of view, and she kinda fell over… so… she didn't see much.

Hilu: I believe they read that part.

Author: I know… I just want them to review.

Hilu: Then ask them to.

Author: Please review! Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Author: I know it has been a while since I have updated this story, and I truly hope you will all forgive me.

Hilu: They will… or else…

Author: Hilu! Don't scare away my audience… heh heh sorry about that… he doesn't mean it.

Hilu: Yes I do!

Author: HILU! Well enjoy the chapter while I beat my muse… can't kill him or I won't be able to write…

Hilu: Bye! >takes off running >.

Author: Get back here! >runs after him >.

"**Hiei's telepathy"**

"_**Hiei's thoughts"**_

**Kurama's thoughts**

_**Youko's thoughts**_

_Karein's thoughts_

(Authors Note)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

"Well… you can transform… or try to," Kurama answered.

"Okay, how?" Karein asked determined.

"Are you sure about this Kurama?" Yusuke asked gently, worried about the girl.

"She should at least try," Hiei said agreeing with Kurama.

"What if she isn't a demon?" Kuwabara asked.

"She is," Genkai answered simply.

"I think we should leave the decision to her," Kurama said looking at Karein again.

"I want to try. Then if I am not a demon I can go back to my life like it was before," Karein said quietly averting her gaze from those around her.

"Very well, child. Since Kurama is the only one who can transform well I believe it would be best to have him go through this with you," Genkai stated.

"HEY GRANDMA! What about me?" Yusuke said angrily.

"I said WELL," she stated.

"I transform just fine," Yusuke retorted.

"Kurama, please begin," Genkai said ignoring the punk.

"Okay, it is very easy. All you have to do is concentrate. You have to really focus the first several times though, so if you don't get it this time, that doesn't mean you are not a demoness. Are you ready?" Kurama asked her.

Karein nodded, "What am I supposed to focus on?"

Kurama laughed, "Focus your energy… close your eyes and think about being a demon."

Nodding again Karein closed her eyes. She tried to focus on being a demon, but she wasn't sure what kind of demon she was. She really hoped she would look normal. Maybe then she would be accepted, not that she expected to be, but she could always hope.

That's when she felt her body getting warm, really warm. She wasn't sure what to think about this, but something told her to keep concentrating on this sensation. Then her body started to feel prickly. (A/N: like when your leg falls asleep… lol just in case anyone was wondering.) Once her body stopped tingling she opened her eyes and glanced up at Kurama. His eyes were slightly wider than usual, and his head was slightly cocked to one side. When her eyes met his, his eyes widened even more.

Before her eyes Kurama once again changed. She watched wonderng if that was what she had looked like. She watched in wonder as all those beautiful red locks turned silvery white, and those green eyes that looked so much like hers turned that beautiful golden color.

"Well my dear it seems that those blue eyes are more heart-wrenching than the green ones were. And I will stress that you are a demon… a fairly powerful one, at that. I must wonder, as I'm sure Shuichi does as well, what it is you can do," Youko said smoothly.

"What do you mean?" she whispered quietly.

Then she gasped. That was not her voice. She didn't know whose voice that was but it was not hers. She was not going to panic though. She was sure this was all a dream, a really weird dream.

"**Onna, that was your voice… you are a demoness. If you have a hard time believing me then you should look in a mirror. I believe you will see that the changes done to your body are… drastic changes from your normal look."**

Karein nervously reached her hand out for the mirror Yukina was holding out for her. She held it up and looked into the mirror. It was all she could do to not faint again. She knew that she would never go out when she looked like this. Her normally dark hair was white blonde, much longer than she normally kept it, and curly. Her normally olive skin tone was pale, almost as if she does not get much sun, and then she noticed her clothes.

The gauzy white dress was only covering the most sensitive parts of her body, while leaving nothing to the imagination. It was clingy, and showed the tattoos she just noticed. They were Japanese characters. They meant earth, fire, water, thunder, wind, lightening, plant and animal.

But these changes were the least of her concern. She looked back into the mirror, and noticed her eyes. She now wished she had her green eyes back. Her new eyes were the strangest thing yet. Somehow they were bright and pale at the same time. And they were no longer green, but blue. And she looked as if she was wearing makeup. Her eyes were delicately trimmed in a light pale blue, and her eyes were framed with long lashes.

Once again she looked up at Kurama, only this time she looked distressed. She did not know what had happened to her. She only knew that she was very different. And she had always tried so hard to fit in, and now she was even more different than she had been before.

"You guys have a new member," said a voice Karein did not recognize.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Wow… that one was… interesting. Poor Karein.

Hilu: Who came in?

Author: I can't tell you until the audience is gone. I don't want to spoil anything for them… but I will tell you later. Maybe I will get lots of reviews…

Hilu: Why don't you ask them to review and then tell me who came in?

Author: Okay. Please review people! Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

Author: First off I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. Very special thanks to those of you with constructive criticism… you know who you are so I will not say names.

Hilu: I will…

Author: HILU! No you will not. I will do this my way and you will keep you mouth shut for once… got it? Now again thank you for those of you who reviewed, and thank you for those who are just now reading. I appreciate all my readers whether or not they like my story. I had enough positive reviews that I plan on continuing this story. If you don't like it… then by all means don't read it. I would like for you to tell me what it is about it that you don't like, but that is entirely up to you.

Hilu: Are you going to start the story soon?

Author: Are you happy to start it again Hilu?

Hilu: Yeah, you don't let me help with some of the others.

Author: Well I hope you all enjoy this. Have a great day and thanks again.

"**Hiei's telepathy"**

"_**Hiei's thoughts"**_

"_Hiei's Jagan"_

**Kurama's thoughts**

_**Youko's thoughts**_

_Karein's thoughts_

(Authors Note)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

"You guys have a new member," said a voice Karein did not recognize.

Karein did not know what to do. People kept popping up without warning. She didn't really like people, but if that voice was anything like the person speaking she would be very peppy. Karein was not usually peppy, but she would deal with the girl.

"A new member? Do you mean Karein?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, when she transformed Koenma finally got a reading on her. She is an ametsuchi. They do not possess the same kind of power most demons do. She has some minor control of all of nature. The tattoos on her demonic form tell us what she has control over. Of course no one but Mother Nature herself has complete control. In fact that is your first task with her," the girl was looking at Karein. "You have to meet Mother Nature. She is rather interested to meet you. After all you are like a child of hers. I'm Botan by the way. Ferry Girl and Guide to the River Styx. Nice to meet'cha!"

Startled I looked up at her. She was so… peppy. Right when I caught her eye I realized my mistake. She was not the only one looking at me. In fact they all were. Quickly I looked back down. Mentally I placed every person with a name so that I would know what they all looked like. I hoped that this would distract my mind enough that I would not have to pay attention.

_Shuichi… no Kurama, has either red hair and green eyes around six feet tall, or silver blonde hair and gold eyes maybe around seven feet tall. Hiei is the short one. Probably barely five foot. Black hair with that white starburst and that headband covering the Jagan. And those red eyes. They were enough to almost cause a shiver. Yusuke is the punk with slicked back black hair and chocolate brown eyes. Which makes the other boy Kuwabara. Orange hair and blue eyes. Genkai is the older woman shorter than even Hiei, she was probably barely four foot. Her hair was pink and her eyes brown. The other healer was Yukina. She was really pretty. Her hair an ice blue and eyes as red as Hiei's. That left the last girl to be Botan. Her hair was blue and her eyes were pink. Maybe I am not so strange after all._

"**Onna perhaps you should answer the baka onna. She has been asking you the same question for a long time now. Plus I am getting sick of hearing you categorize us. And yes you are strange, but that's not always a bad thing."**

"_What the hell was that?"_

"_**Nothing it was nothing…"**_

"_Sure. I think you are getting soft. I think you are falling for this little girl."_

"_**Shut up you don't know what you're talking about!"**_

"_Then why were you fighting with Youko. You both want her and you know that the only form of competition you would have would be with that damned fox. So you fought him. Not to mention when the detective was worried about her and sat next to her you both practically threw him out of the room."_

"_**Shut up if you know what is good for you."**_

"_Suite yourself. But you will find out that if you don't do something Youko will have her all to himself. And it will be all your fault. Don't say I didn't warn you."_

Finally Karein decided to see what the others were talking about. She knew she was good with faces, but she really hoped they would not make things too difficult by adding too many more people to the already overcrowded room.

Botan seemed to sense the girl's reluctance to speak in front of so many people. So she quickly made short work of the Reikai Tantei by telling them to go pack. Saying she would fly Karein to her apartment and they would all meet back here in one hour. So with much grumbling and complaining they all left except for Kurama and Hiei.

"Hey you two should be going to pack as well," Botan told the two demons.

"Well we are going to the same place, and it would only make sense if we helped with Karein's things," Kurama said making sense.

Hiei did not say anything, but Botan got the feeling that neither demon would let the girl out of their sights for a while yet. She was not sure if it was her looks, her obvious fragility because of her broken leg, or if they did not trust one another around the girl. Botan was determined to find out however.

"Well that is actually a good idea, so let's get flying. We will go to the apartments and while we are packing Karein's things you two can pack some things for you. And then we can all fly back here," Botan said happily.

"Hn, why don't we make the baka ningen and detective come to the apartment?" (A/N: I will not say who said this since if you know anything about Yu Yu Hakusho you will know who said it.)

"That is a great idea then she won't have to move too much. That is probably not a good thing for her to do considering her broken leg. Why didn't Genkai heal it?" Botan asked.

"Genkai realized that it would be strange in Ningenkai for a human to have a broken leg one day and then it not be broken the next. She is right too. It would have been strange for Karein to have left school needing to be carried to the hospital, and yet go back without a cast," Kurama explained calmly.

"Oh," Botan replied summoning her oar.

_This is beyond weird. I really don't know what to do. She just pulled an oar out of nowhere, and now she is expecting me to get on it. Sit on it like I was riding a horse sidesaddle? This is crazy. What the hell is going on here? Okay calm… must calm down. Cannot show emotion. That only gets me into trouble. What about school? What am I going to do about school? I wonder where Mother Nature lives. I doubt she lives within walking distance to school. Hmmm… guess I will have to find another way to go. This could be complicated. Oops they are waiting on me. Ok get on the oar. Hold onto Botan. Why are they fighting now… this is really getting old? I really wish they would stop that already. This is strange enough without them fighting. It seems like it doesn't happen often, so why now I wonder? I really hope I didn't do anything. But it's not like I could have. I'm just… well me. Okay finally they have stopped fighting… I guess they are going to meet us at the apartment… oh well. I think I like this Botan girl. She is rather interesting. HOLY COW! Okay vertigo… was not expecting it to fly this fast. At this rate we will be there in no time._

Botan was beginning to worry about her passenger. Aside from tensing and grabbing onto Botan a little more firmly she was unaffected by the oar. She was not very talkative, and she seemed to be keeping things locked away. They got to the apartment building and entered through a window. Karein began to pack immediately. She wasn't sure how long she would be gone, but she had already unpacked the necessary things for life, the rest of it was still in boxes.

"You might want to pack enough for a few months… don't you have any Kimonos?" Botan asked.

Karein shook her head. She really had no use for a kimono, because she never went anywhere special where she would have a use for it. She had a feeling that Botan would want to remedy this situation. Then she heard a knock on the door. Quickly she went to answer it.

When she opened the door she was not surprised to see Hiei and Shuichi. She invited them in and led them back to where Botan was still packing.

"Are we ready yet?" Shuichi asked.

"No, we need to go shopping," Botan said picking up her cell phone and calling someone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Wow… I really hope everyone likes this chapter. I will be delving deeper into the characters and the plot soon I promise. And the reason for the shopping trip will be explained soon…

Hilu: Good…I bet they are curious.

Author: Well I have to go it is late and I have a very early class tomorrow. Please review. Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7

Author: Okay for all of your sake I am going to start this chapter right now while Hilu is busy in the other room and cannot bother us. So enjoy!

"**Hiei's telepathy"**

"_**Hiei's thoughts"**_

"_Hiei's Jagan"_

**Kurama's thoughts**

_**Youko's thoughts**_

_Karein's thoughts_

(Authors Note)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

"Shopping?" Karein asked worried.

"Well yeah, you can't meet Mother Nature without a single kimono. She is really old fashioned. Kieko? Yeah, hey big news the Reikai Tantei has a new member, and we need to take her shopping for kimonos she doesn't have any and she has to meet Mother Nature. So will you go too? …Well, I don't know she is on crutches with a broken leg. …No I don't know… maybe Kurama will. Hey Kurama, why is her leg still broken? You know I can heal it right?" Botan said saying over half of it to whoever was on the phone.

"Well… how long do you think we will be at Mother Nature's?" Kurama asked.

"I don't know, with her you never know," Botan answered.

"Hmmm… go ahead and heal her, I would hate for her to be even more conspicuous than she will be trying on kimonos," he answered.

"Okay, Kieko, do you know where Kurama lives? Good, right away… okay… no I will heal her before you get here… yeah… Koenma's credit card… yeah… ok see you then… Bye!" with that Botan hung up the phone and looked at Karein.

"So you can heal too?" Karein asked.

"Yeah, I can heal too. If you will sit down on the bed here either Hiei or Kurama will get that cast off and then I will heal your leg," Botan said looking up at the boys.

"I will get it with my whip… it is probably safer than Hiei's Katana," Kurama said eyes turning slightly gold.

"Hn, fox I can control my katana better than you can your whip," Hiei retorted.

"I doubt it fire-boy," said Youko.

"Maybe we should wait for Yusuke and Kuwabara to get here one of them can do it," Botan said nervously.

"Do you think I might be able to do it?" Karein asked.

"You know that is a good idea, you have control of plants and animals… why don't you try calling to an animal that could get this off?" Botan said excited.

"What animal would be able to get this off without hurting me?" Karein asked.

"Hmmm… well… maybe a wild cat could?" Botan suggested.

Right after Botan made this suggestion a set of claws ripped at the cast, effectively tearing it off her leg. Karein's eyes were huge. She looked up and saw long wild brown hair, kind brown eyes, fangs, and all kinds of strange markings. With a grin Yusuke changed back to his human form.

"Couldn't let Botan risk you losing a limb to try to get that thing off, and it seemed like Youko and Hiei would be fighting all day. So I figured I would do it for you. Oh and by the way Karein, this is Ukimura Kieko. She is my girlfriend. Kieko meet Karein, the newest Tantei member," Yusuke said.

Quickly Karein lowered her head forgetting she was still in her demonic form and that keeping her eye averted would not make her seem normal. She just didn't want this new girl to think of her like so many others have.

"Wow, your hair is white just like Yusuke's was before he tamed his power," a soft voice said.

_How could I forget about that? Great now she will really hate me. They never like a girl that looks weird, and I defiantly qualify now. And I bet she is normal… but then again most of these people are not what one would consider normal. The only one who looked normal was Yusuke before he… changed. Maybe she is just as strange looking as me. Ok deep breath and then I will look up at her. I need to know what she looks like, and it is not like she will believe I am normal now, so… here goes nothing._

Karein looked up and what she saw made her want to cry. Ukimura-san was beautiful. She had dark hair and beautiful brown eyes. Ukimura Kieko was a perfect Japanese woman. Quickly she averted her eyes

_She is perfect. She looks truly normal. Why couldn't I look like that? Why couldn't I be beautiful like that? Why don't I look Japanese? What is wrong with me… why am I so… strange… so ugly?_

"I will do you a favor and not repeat what you just thought Onna. That would upset many of the delicate minds in this room," Hiei said from the corner.

Karein blushed and tried to hide even more. She had not expected the short man to hear her thoughts. She would just have to get used to this.

Then a hand touched her broken leg and she jumped jarring it. She bit her lip hard to keep from crying out in pain, but she hadn't noticed the small fangs and when she bit down she split her lip open. Quickly she pulled her fangs out of her lip and whimpered quietly, sucking on her lip where it was bleeding.

"Oh, Kami… I'm so sorry I thought… here why don't you bite down on this?" Botan said handing her a tee shirt.

Karein nodded and wadded the shirt up and bit down on it. Once again Botan laid her hands on Karein's leg. This time adding pressure, Karein gasped and bit down harder on the tee shirt in her mouth closing her eyes against the pain shooting up her leg to almost overwhelm her. Then a hand was placed into hers. When she looked up it was Yusuke in his demonic form. He had pushed the other two demons out of the way and had sat next to her giving her something to hold onto during the painful healing. Finally with one last sharp pain shooting up her leg it stopped hurting.

"Let me heal your lip and then you should try to walk on that leg," Botan said.

Karein nodded and removed the tee shirt from her mouth realizing that it was ruined from the blood from her lip. Quickly Botan healed her lip and then Karein stood up. She slowly tested her leg and found that it was like it had never been broken. She walked around the room and then sat back down on the bed.

"Well I think it is shopping time. I will fly to get Yukina, she would probably like to go too, Hiei you contact Kuwabara and have him meet us at the mall; it should be open soon. I mean we spent the whole night at Genkai's temple. I will meet you at the mall," Botan said cheerfully.

Karein was unsure about the whole shopping trip, she knew she would have to try on the kimonos, and she knew that she hadn't worn one since she was really little. She wasn't sure if she could get one on. Finally they were at the mall. Kuwabara and Botan and Yukina were there too. Karein had changed back to her human form since her demon form had its own kind of clothes, and she did not want to stand out even more than she did in her human form.

"Hi, welcome to traditional kimonos, can I help you find anything today?" a lady asked.

"Actually yes, we are looking for kimonos for Karein here. She doesn't have any, and we are going to go see a very old friend, who is very strict about the clothing the people in her house wear. Do you think you could help us?" Botan asked.

"Yeah, what are you measurement's Karein?" the sales woman asked.

Karein shrugged. She didn't know what her measurements were. She hadn't been measured for a kimono since she was very little. The sales lady then asked how tall she was.

"Five, five," Karein answered quietly.

"Okay, then let me get a tape measurer and we will get the rest of the measurements, my name is Kali, by the way," she said as she walked to the counter.

When Kali got back she took Karein's measurements.

"Wow, 36-24-32, that is a great figure you have Karein. You shouldn't hide it like you do behind the jeans and baggy tee shirts," Kali said.

"That is why we are taking her shopping," Botan said.

"Well, are there any designs that you like?" Kali asked.

"I like that dark blue with the stars and silver obi," Karein said.

"You should really get lots of greens," Botan said. "It will bring out your eyes."

"What color are your eyes, Karein?" Kali asked the girl.

"Green," she whispered keeping her eyes averted to the floor.

"Not just any green but the most beautiful green I have ever seen," Botan replied.

"Perhaps we should start looking at kimonos?" Keiko suggested.

Keiko could feel the tension in Karein. She had a feeling the girl did not appreciate Botan telling Kali that her eyes were green. Keiko had a feeling she would not like the green kimonos as well as she would like some of the others that would not make her eyes stand out quite so much, however according to Botan, natural colors were the only ones Karein should be wearing to meet Mother Nature.

After a few minutes Karein had quite a few kimonos to try on. She hoped she would not have to come out and show everyone what she looked like in them. She knew that doing that would make her even more uncomfortable. Keiko quickly caught up on that and sent Yusuke and the other boys to another store, however Hiei and Kurama would not leave. Karein went into the dressing room and looked at the kimonos. She decided to try on the blue one with stars on it first. She liked it the best.

_Okay, how do I put this thing on? I haven't worn one of these since I was about seven or eight… ummm… I would ask for help, but I don't want to seem like an idiot. Okay I think this goes on first… or maybe this does… oh Kami, I don't know!_

"**Ask the baka ferry onna, she will help you. And if you won't I will."**

"B- Botan?" Karein asked.

"Yeah?" Botan said.

"Do- do you think- you could- could h- help me?" she asked quietly.

"Sure!" she answered cheerfully.

Botan went into the dressing room and after a few minutes she came out dragging Karein out in a dark green kimono with a pink obi. The kimono had pink flowers sewn into it.

"Well, what do we think?" Botan asked.

"Well, it would be easier to tell if she would look up," Kali said.

"Look at them Karein," Botan pleaded.

Quickly Karein shook her head. She did not want to look up. She might have if that sales lady was gone. But with her here there was no way in the three worlds she would look up.

_I'm not stupid. She will laugh at me. She will say something about me not being as beautiful as Keiko, or herself. Her hair is dark and her eyes are too. I'm just glad she didn't notice me looking at her earlier. That would have been bad. I really don't want to look up. I just want her to go away. Keiko is nice, so I know she won't say anything, but I'm not so sure about _her_. She doesn't look very nice. Maybe if I just stand here long enough…_

Right as she was thinking this a hand was placed under her chin forcing her face upward, soon she was looking into beautiful gold eyes. It was Youko, and he was looking at her. His eyes scanned down her body and finally came back up to her eyes. Finally he grinned.

"You look good babe," he said winking at her.

Suddenly Hiei grabbed him and jerked him away from her. Her eyes widened. This could not be happening. Then her eyes went to search out Botan, but before her eyes could find the ferry girl they found Kali. Kali gasped when she saw the eyes of the girl before her. They had said her eyes were green, but she had never expected this. And those boys. They must both like her.

"Botan! Do something!" Keiko hissed.

"YOUKO! HIEI! Stop it you are embarrassing us," Botan said. "Why don't you go put on another one? Do you remember how to do it?"

Karein nodded and went back into the dressing room. This time she would put on the blue one with the silver stars and obi. When she got it on she stepped out of the dressing room and looked at Botan. She knew the other girl would tell her the truth.

"You have to get this one. It is perfect! Somehow I think it brings out your coloring better than the green one did," Botan said the moment she walked out the door.

After about two hours they finally had enough kimonos and slippers to last Karein a month at the least. She was glad to be leaving. Then Botan led them to an alley and told the group that they would be going to Reikai. Then she created a portal.

"Go on through, Koenma will be there to greet you," Botan said cheerfully.

Cautiously Karein stepped into the portal, once she arrived on the other side she gasped.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hilu: Muah ha ha ha ha ha!

Author: That was his ending… don't hurt me!

Hilu: They wouldn't dare…

Author: No they love me… but they might hurt you…

Hilu: runs away

Author: LOL! Well review please. Ja ne!


	8. Chapter 8

Author: Work work work… it seems like that is all I do… if I am not going to work I am doing homework…

Hilu: Well maybe if you would do your work in class…

Author: Shut up!

Hilu: You can't make me!

Author: grabs rope and tape

Hilu: runs away

Author: I did that for all of you so please enjoy my story!

"**Hiei's telepathy"**

"_**Hiei's thoughts"**_

"_Hiei's Jagan"_

**Kurama's thoughts**

_**Youko's thoughts**_

_Karein's thoughts_

(Authors Note)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

Cautiously Karein stepped into the portal, once she arrived on the other side she gasped.

"Wow," she whispered.

"It's not that impressive," Yusuke said as he came through.

"It's so busy," Karein replied quietly.

"Yeah it always is," Botan said.

Karein finally really looked around. Their whole group was here now, and there were girls in kimonos like Botan's running around and then great big creatures. She didn't know what they were. Most of them had papers and were shouting things very loudly. It was madness.

"Well, I assume this is Karein," a voice said.

Karein quickly looked down only to encounter eyes looking up at her. Her eyes widened.

_What is a child doing here? I thought Reikai was a place for the dead. Does this mean that this child is dead? What about me? Am I dead? I don't think I'm dead. I don't feel dead. _

"**Hn, Onna this is Koenma."**

_That is Koenma? But he is just a child!_

"**Don't be rude Onna, say hello."**

"K- kajitsu," she whispered bowing low and closing her eyes.

"Your file said green eyes, but I had no idea they would be that green," Koenma said.

Karein blushed.

_I knew this would happen. Mother Nature will probably send me away because I am a freak. How could anyone think that I would be able to do this? I'm sure they are all thinking what a freak I am. I bet they don't want to be seen with me. I bet they are only being nice. I'm a fool._

"**Yes, you are Onna. But only for the things you are thinking. Pay attention to The Brat."**

_The Brat? I guess that must be Koenma… Oh man, I haven't been paying attention. He's looking at me… what did he say? I don't know. Great, now I can look like a bigger fool._

"**He wants to see your demon form."**

_I know you can hear me so thank you._

Karein closed her eyes and began to focus. She concentrated her energy on what she knew her demon form looked like. She knew she would be embarrassed when she because of the clothing her demon form wore, but she also knew that she didn't have a choice. When she opened her eyes the child was looking at her with amazement. So were the pretty Yukina and the orange haired Kuwabara.

"Follow me, I will need to speak with you, and then with the Reikai Tantei and then the other girls," the child said around the pacifier in his mouth.

Karein nodded and followed the child not looking up because she knew everyone would be staring at her. She did not like all the attention that had suddenly been thrown at her. She hated it when people looked at her. She just wanted to be normal. She followed the child into an office with a desk stacked high with papers. When she knew they were alone she looked at the child again. He had already seen her eyes so she took her time absorbing her surroundings.

"Karein, you are an Ametsuchi. I'm not sure if anyone told you what that was," he began.

"Yes, Sir Botan did. May I ask your name Sir, and what I am to call you," she asked quietly.

"My name is King Enma Jr., but you may call me Koenma like everyone else," Koenma replied.

"Of course Koenma-sama," she replied.

"Now, you are to go to Mother Nature. She will be delighted to meet you, however I believe it would be best if you were in human form and in one of the new Kimono's Botan told me you went shopping for. That seems like the best plan since your demon form seems to have its own idea of decency and propriety," Koenma said.

Kirana hung her head lower, she could not believe this. She knew she hadn't wanted to change forms. She knew her clothing was indecent, and she had not wanted anyone to see her like this.

"Now, if you will, step outside this door and send in the Reikai Tantei," Koenma said. "Oh and change back and put on something decent please."

Karein nodded and stepped out of the room. She was so embarrassed. She could not believe how badly that had gone. She could feel them all looking at her. She did not want to tell them what had happened.

"He said he wants to speak to the Reikai Tantei," she whispered.

"Okay, we'll be right back will you be okay? The girls will be out here with you," Yusuke said concerned.

"Yeah, I need to change is there somewhere I can go?" she said quietly.

"Yeah, my room. Here I will take you," Botan said taking her arm and leading her away.

"But Botan, you're Reikai Tantei," Yusuke said.

"Tell Koenma I will be there in a minute," Botan said continuing to walk away.

"Here we will come with you," Keiko said running after Botan with Yukina right behind her both carrying the bags that Botan and Karein did not have.

They made it to Botan's room and got her in with the blue kimono with silver stars and obi. She quickly changed and walked out. They decided they had better run if they did not want Botan to get in trouble for missing the talk with the Reikai Tantei, so they did. They made it in record time and Botan quickly went through the door.

The other girls sat down and no one said anything. They did not know what to say. Keiko was afraid that Koenma had been rough on the green eyed girl and Yukina was simply being shy. Karein did not want to talk. She was afraid that they all thought what Koenma had. Soon the others came out. Botan said she would be right back that she needed to go get Shizuru and that Yukina and Kieko should go on in and she would send Shizuru in when they got back.

"**What did he say Onna?"**

_Who?_

"**The Brat. What did he say?"**

_Nothing, he didn't say anything._

"**I don't believe you Onna. What did he say? Don't make me find it myself. I will if I have to."**

_He just said that I should change before I go see Mother Nature._

Karein was happy when Hiei did not respond back. She knew he did not believe her, but she did not feel like saying what Koenma had said to her for fear he would agree with the toddler. She hadn't been paying attention and the next thing she knew the door to Koenma's office slammed shut. Karein's eyes shot to the door. She did now know which of the girls would have done that. When she looked up she saw a pretty girl with brown hair and eyes. She seemed like she was mad, but Karein could not figure out why.

"You must be Karein. I'm Shizuru. Let me see it," Shizuru said.

Karein was not sure what she meant and so simply looked at her. The girl was pretty. And she too looked normal. But she didn't know what she meant.

"Your demon form, I want to see it," she clarified.

Karein did not know what to do. She wanted to do what the pretty girl wanted, but she had been told to change and put something decent on. She did not want to ignore what she had been told.

"Who cares what the stupid toddler told you. I have seen demonic forms before so don't worry about freaking me out. I just want to see how 'different' you truly are. That and just how 'indecent' your clothes are," she said smirking.

Karein blushed. Now the boys knew what Koenma had said to her. She would show the girl and maybe she would be left alone. That is all she had wanted from the beginning. She had hoped a new school and a new town would be able to give her the anonymity she had been wanting, but it seemed to work in the opposite way.

"Okay," Karein said quietly.

She closed her eyes and for what seemed like the thousandth time that day concentrated on her demonic form. When she opened her eyes she saw the girl looking at her. Then the girl smirked.

"Now I know why he said what he did. Should have guessed. Don't change back. Trust me on this one. Follow me," she said quickly.

Karein was not used to someone speaking like that so she got up and followed the girl back into Koenma's office. Koenma looked surprised to see Shizuru and then looked even more surprised to see Karein and in her demonic form.

"Koenma, I would suggest you take a good look at this girl. She is beautiful. And I believe you know it. In fact I'm pretty sure you told her to change so she wouldn't distract your ogres and your very few male Grim Reapers. I really hope you didn't say it in a way that would have given her the wrong idea," Shizuru said.

Suddenly Koenma changed to his teenage form and his eyes roved over the demoness in the room, "Of course I wouldn't give her the wrong idea. She is very beautiful. However, she must be dressed appropriately for Mother Nature. And I am not finished speaking to the three of you, so she must go back outside the door."

Quickly Karein scampered out of the door and closed it. Forgetting the boys were still out there she leaned against the door and sighed.

"Is everything okay Karein?" Kurama said worriedly.

Karein gasped putting a hand to her chest over her quickly beating heart, "Y-yes I'm fine."

"**What did he do this time?"**

"NOTHING!" she yelled, then quickly put her hand over her mouth and looked away from the shocked looks on all the males faces.

"Karein?" Botan asked.

_Ohhh… I forgot she was here too. Why did I let him get to me? Ohhh… why did I lose my temper like that? Now what are they gonna think?_

"**Maybe that you have a backbone after all."**

Then a hand was under her chin forcing her to look into blood red eyes. She swallowed hard and tried to match his stare. Then she realized he was trying to intimidate her. Suddenly she was angry again.

_Just who does he think he is? He cannot intimidate me just by looking at me. I will not be pushed around!_

She just glared right back. She would not let him win this time. She would win. She would not back down. She would not be pushed around like that.

_I'm not who I was… then… I can stand up for myself. I'm not a ten year old girl doing what my foster father tells me to. I will not be scared of him! I won't! There is no need for me to be scared of him. I know he won't hurt me! I thought HE wouldn't hurt me either._

Just as suddenly as her anger had surfaced it was gone. She gently pulled herself out of Hiei's grasp and sat in the corner not looking at anyone.

"Karein? Are you okay?" Kurama asked squatting down next to her.

"**Fox leave her alone!"**

**She needs someone… she is scared.**

"**She is scared of the past. Leave her alone!"**

Reluctantly Kurama drew away from the demoness. This did not feel right to him, but Karein did not look to be in the same world. Then the girls came out of the office and Karein stood up. She was back in this time, and it was like her outburst hadn't happened. She was as docile and sweet as before.

"Well it's time to go see Mother Nature! Are you ready Karein?" Botan asked before raising a portal.

It looked like she was going whether or not she was ready.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Well… I hope you all liked it! I hope to see lots of reviews! So please… please review pouts

Hilu: Yeah I don't want to deal with her bouts of self-depreciation because you don't review!

Author: I do NOT have bouts of self-depreciation!

Karein: What is going to happen if you don't get reviews? You won't delete me will you?

Author: hugs Karein No of course I won't delete you! But it is really nice to know that your work is appreciated. So maybe if you ask they will review!

Karein: Please review! bows low It would mean so much to all of us. Wouldn't it guys?

Botan: Yeah! Plus it would make Author happy! And we want to keep her happy.

Kurama: It would be nice.

Yusuke: Like I care!

Keiko: YUSUKE! slaps Yusuke

Hiei: Hn

Yukina: Kazuma and I would be very grateful. Wouldn't we Kazuma?

Kuwabara: Yes my snow angel we would.

Shizuru: I really don't care unless someone will send me cigarettes. Author threw mine away.


	9. Chapter 9

Author: Well I believe I have some really good ideas for this chapter. I am kinda disappointed…

Hilu: She only got four reviews for her chapter!

Author: begins to cry How could you remind me?

Kurama: hugs Author It's ok… I'm sure they will review more this time.

Hiei: Hn.

Author: sniffles Okay… well I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

"**Hiei's telepathy"**

"_**Hiei's thoughts"**_

"_Hiei's Jagan"_

**Kurama's thoughts**

_**Youko's thoughts**_

_Karein's thoughts_

(Authors Note)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

From the look of things Karein was going to see Mother Nature whether she was ready or not. Botan opened up a portal and motioned for the others to go through. Karein was the last one through besides Botan and what she saw made her jaw drop. She was in a beautiful garden everything was blooming.

"I had hoped you would come see me soon Botan," a feminine voice said from the other side of a rose bush.

"Yes, and I have brought some friends. One of whom I think you will be very happy to meet. Her name is Karein. Etaima Karein, and she is an Ametsuchi," Botan said grabbing a hold of Karein's arm before she could disappear behind the rest of the group.

"Well, let's see her, Botan," the voice said.

Botan then gently tugged Karein to the other side of the rose bush. Karein was looking at the ground and hoped that the voice belonged to someone who would not have the authority to make her look up.

"What is wrong with her?" the voice asked.

"Nothing Mother Nature, she is just shy," Botan said tugging slightly on Karein's arm.

"Kajitsu," Karein said bowing to the woman that was now identified as Mother Nature.

"Well look at me," Mother Nature said forcefully.

Karein gently lifted her eyes to meet Mother Nature's. Karein gasped. She had known that Mother Nature was old, and she was. White hair that was very long. Her pale skin showed the sings of her age. And the wrinkles around her eyes were very distinguished. But the thing that caught her eye were the color of Mother Nature's eyes they were just as green as Karein's.

"What is the matter child?" Mother Nature said softly.

"You're eyes… they are like mine," Karein whispered softly.

Mother Nature smiled. She knew that the girl would get along here very well. Because she too had been nervous her first time in this realm and she too had been terrified because of her strange eyes.

"Why are you here as a human? I want to see that demonic form," Mother Nature said.

Karein swallowed hard. She had hoped she would have some time with Mother Nature before she had to show her the demonic side of herself.

"You want to see it now?" Karein whispered.

"Yes," the older woman answered.

Karein closed her eyes and began to concentrate. She was already embarrassed and she hadn't even transformed yet. Slowly she felt her body changing. Now she was even more nervous. Deep down she knew she shouldn't be nervous. She knew she couldn't change who she was, and yet she found herself wishing this was all a dream. Finally she opened her eyes and looked at Mother Nature. She was smiling.

_Why is she smiling…? I am not normal so why would anyone smile when they see this side of me. What is going on? I am so confused._

"**Maybe you would find out if you ask."**

"She is the one… I am glad you brought her Botan. I am glad to meet the new Mother Nature," Mother Nature said smiling.

"The new Mother Nature?" Botan asked confused.

"Hai, Botan, Karein will be Mother Nature once I have trained her. You see I have met every ametsuchi in her generation and they have all been lacking one of the eight forms of nature, but I can tell from Karein's aura that she possess the ability to control all eight," Mother Nature replied.

_This cannot be happening. This is not happening. This has to be a dream… a very screwed up dream. I am not Mother Nature… I was never cut out to be a Mother of ANYTHING let alone all of nature. This is a dream. I haven't moved yet. Kurama, Hiei, Keiko, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, Shizuru, Yukina… none of them exist. They are all a figment of my overactive imagination. I am not talking to Mother Nature. This is not happening. This cannot be happening._

"Karein? I know this is a huge shock to you, but after a while it will all make sense. You are something special," Mother Nature said gently.

"**Onna, this is not a dream. This is real and we are all real. Now, you need to reply to Mother Nature. If I were you I would not want to piss off the person who will be training me."**

"This… isn't possible. No offense Ma'am, but I am not cut out to be Mother Nature… I don't know how… I… I was never… I… can't," Karein said quietly.

"Oh you can, you just don't know it yet. Don't worry about it if you do as badly as you think you will I will find someone else, at least let me do some training for now," Mother Nature said softly.

Karein looked distressed, "But…"

"No buts… you see you are my only chance… you will be trained, whether you want to or not. Now Tora, take them to their rooms," Mother Nature said interrupting Karein.

Karein gasped when a beautiful white tiger appeared and nuzzled her hand.

"Follow me, I will take you to your room," she said in a feminine voice.

"Did anyone else hear that?" Karein asked dazed.

"What hear the tiger growl?" Yusuke asked back.

"No, she… she spoke… you did speak didn't you?" Karein asked the tiger.

"Yes, but only you can understand me… well the fox might be able to, but you can speak any language you choose. Even any language of the animals. You will have to tell your friends what I say. I will be your familiar while you are getting used to your powers, so you may want to get used to translating," she replied.

"She said she is my familiar… Kurama… can you understand her… she said you might be able to. Anyway she is going to take us to our rooms," Karein said still in a daze that a tiger spoke to her.

"Karein… I understood her, but you may want to pay a bit more attention before you lose your familiar… I really don't want to get lost do you?" Kurama asked pulling Karein out of her daze.

"Oh, right. Sorry, ummm… did Mother Nature call you Tora?" Karein asked the tiger.

"Yes, Tora is my name. Now I will try to slow down, but you will have to tell me if I am going to fast for the humans in the group," Tora said softly.

Tora led the group to rooms and then stayed by Karein's side. Karein's new room was designed to be like a forest. It had trees and a pond. It was beautiful. But the irregularity only convinced Karein that it wasn't real. She kept telling Tora it was all a dream and it was beginning to upset Tora.

"But I am not a dream… you are an Ametsuchi and the future Mother Nature. How can I prove it to you?" Tora asked.

"I… I don't know…" she replied.

"Maybe you should get some sleep," Tora suggested. "I will protect you while you sleep, so don't worry about anything… maybe then when you wake up you will be convinced this is not a dream you are having."

"Maybe… I am tired. I think I will sleep. Thank you Tora," Karein replied quietly before falling asleep in her room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Again so sorry it took me so long to update, but like I said I was feeling a little out of it…

Hilu: She thinks you all hate her story, so please update so I don't have to deal with her.

Author: HILU! turns to readers So sorry about him… I don't think you hate my story… just please review… reviews keep an author going. Ja ne!


End file.
